Ashley ate 2 slices of pizza. Umaima ate 3 slices. If Ashley ate $\dfrac{2}{6}$ of the pizza, what fraction of the pizza is remaining?
Solution: If 2 slices represent $\dfrac{2}{6}$ of the pizza, there must have been a total of 6 slices. $\text{fraction of pizza remaining} = \dfrac{\text{number of slices remaining}}{\text{number of slices total}}$ Together they ate 5 slices, which leaves 1 out of 6 slices remaining. There is $\dfrac{1}{6}$ of the pizza remaining.